Over the years, various configurations of hunting blinds have developed. Such blinds are conventionally used either on the ground or often as elevated stands. Most often, these blinds are attached in some manner to an elevated structure (e.g., a selected tree or post) and provide some type of frame work to which a camouflage curtain is attached to prevent detection by the wildlife being hunted.
Such blinds were traditionally used to observe and hunt various different types of wild game with a firearm. However, with the ever increasing popularity of bow and arrow hunting, said blinds have of late been equally used to hunt wild game with a bow. Unfortunately, the traditional blinds were designed with the firearm hunter's needs and desires in mind, including the ability to shoot the wild game at greater distances, as opposed to the bow and arrow hunter's needs and desires in mind, including the need to accommodate shorter distance shots.
Accordingly, what is desired in the art is an elevated hunting blind that addresses the problems experienced by bow and arrow hunters.